Numbuh 1
Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the leader operative of Sector V. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. (Operation: F.E.R.A.L.) He speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England, he was born there but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. (Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D.) Numbuh 1 is in fact the main character in Operation Z.E.R.O and is considered to be best friends with Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 (originally, it was implied that Numbuh 2 and 4 were best friends) Nigel has had a relationship with Lizzie Devine( separated in OPERATION G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.), who is considered bossy, Nigel loves anyways. He is the first and by far only member in Sector V whose butt was seen. It's revealed that Numbuh 1 had really cool hair until the Delightful Children shaved it off. This also has something to do with Numbuh 5 before she recruited him for the organization and the reason she hacked into the KND Really Big Super Computer Mabob inorder to change his grades for his KND Entrance Exam. Appearance Nigel usually wears a red sweater, grey shorts and brown boots. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald. It’s implied that his baldness was caused by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.) and that he had really cool hair before that incident but it will never grow back again. (Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.) Family Father: Monty Uno Mother: Mrs. Uno Grandma Uncle: Benedict Uno Cousin: Numbuh 10 Adeventure style When not on group missions, Numbuh 1 goes on Solo missions, with no help at all. His missions alone are the most serious and dangerous on the show, usually facing many enemies with not even a little assistance. He sometimes uses his permission to go on solo missions for lies though, as seen when he uses a solo mission as an excuse to his teamates to go on a carnival date with Lizzie, his (ex)girlfriend Alternative Costumes #3 Pairs of Swim Trunks (No P in the OOL and Operations C.O.L.L.E.G.E., B.E.A.C.H., B.U.T.T., P.O.O.L., C.A.K.E.R.-F.O.U.R., and H.O.L.I.D.A.Y) #Super Fun Hap-Happy Land Lion Hat (Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.) #Pirate Captain (Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.) #Arctic Suit (Operations A.R.C.T.I.C. and S.N.O.W.I.N.G.) #Samurai Helmet (Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y.) #Bush (Operation: P.O.I.N.T.) #Naked (Operation: B.U.T.T.) #Fun Variety Hour Suit (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.) #Commando Armor (Operation: C.H.A.D.) #Formal Gear (Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.) #Ice Cream Man (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.) #Cat Strike Force (Operation: C.A.T.S.) #Black Tuxedo (Operation: D.A.T.E.) #2 Pairs of Pajamas (Operations T.A.P.I.O.C.A., G.H.O.S.T., B.R.I.E.F., C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. and S.A.T.U.R.N) #Beret and Scarf (Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E.) #Space Suit (Operations S.P.A.C.E, E.N.D., S.P.R.O.U.T. and S.A.T.U.R.N.) #GrandMother (Operation: T.R.I.P.) #Elvis Presley (Operation: E.N.D.) #Spank-Happy Vampire (Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) #Seal/Sea Lion (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) #Borg (Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y.) #Cowboy Suit (Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.) #Soccer Ball (Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.) #SuperMarket Assault (Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.) #Climbing Suit (Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T.) #DPRK School Play Costume (Operation: L.O.V.E.) #Leaves (Operation: F.E.R.A.L.) #"I'm Not Numbuh 1" shirt (mentioned in Operation: F.L.U.S.H.) #Patient Clothes (Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I.) #Hair Apron (Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.) #Defenseless Guy (Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.) #Mailman (Operation: K.N.O.T.) #Track suit (Operation R.A.V.E) 1